Petscop 17/Transcript
menu opened The ghost room is a ship in a bottle. selected Volume Graphics Controls Sound Test Select Go Back Test selected Sound Test 00. Garalina 01. Petscop 02. The Gift Plane 03. Even Care (Level 1) 04. Work Zone (Level 2) 05. ???? 06. ???? 07. ???? 08. ???? 09. Birthday 0A. OOC 0B. ???? 0C. Driving 0D. School 0E. Girl World 0F. ???? 10. Explore 1 11. Explore 2 12. ???? 13. Go Back 14. Pause 1 15. Pause 2 16. Pause 3 17. Next Option 1 18. Next Option 2 19. Choose Option 1A. Next Pet 1B. Choose Pet 1C. Quit 1D. Press Start 1E. Next File 1F. Choose File 20. Next Letter 21. Gotcha 22. Amber Cry 23. Pen Cry 24. Randice Cry 25. Toneth Cry 26. Roneth Cry 27. Wavey Cry 28. Amber Jump 29. Amber Thump 2A. Randice Bonk 2B. Randice Pop 2C. Randice Drop 2D. Randice Thirsty 2E. Randice Very Thirsty 2F. ???? 30. ???? 31. Bucket Push 32. Wavey Rain 33. Wavey Appear 34. Wavey Disappear 35. Beep 36. Treadmill 37. Action Appear 38. Piece 1 39. Piece 2 3A. Piece 3 3B. Text Appear 1 3C. Text Next 3D. Text Done 3E. Start 3F. Car Pass 40. Care A Cry 41. Care B Cry 42. Care NLM Cry 43. ???? 44. Windmill 45. Good Pluck 46. Bad Pluck 47. Child Library Error 48. Choose Child 49. ???? 4A. Leaving 4B. Wheel Turn 4C. Pick Up Key 4D. Open Gift 4E. 1997 Calendar 4F. 2000 Calendar 50. 1997 Calendar Again 51. Your Calendar 52. ???? 53. ???? 54. Dial 55. Focus 56. Unfocus 57. ???? 58. ???? 59. ???? 5A. ???? 5B. ???? 5C. ???? 5D. Text Appear 2 5E. Calendar Flip 5F. Zoom 60. Zoom (Here) 61. Whoosh 62. Paint 63. ???? 64. Thump 65. ???? 66. Draw Mode 67. Draw 68. Guided 69. Guided Movement 6A. ???? 6B. ???? 6C. Head Button 6D. ???? 6E. Marvin Message 6F. Belle Message 70. Care Message 71. ???? 72. ???? 73. ???? 74. ???? 75. ???? 76. ???? 77. ???? 78. ???? 79. ???? 7A. ???? 7B. ???? 7C. ???? 7D. ???? 7E. ???? 7F. ???? 80. ???? 81. ???? 82. ???? 83. ???? 84. Care Says “Uh-oh” 85. Care Says “Bye-bye” played, 84 played played twice, 84 played played three times, 84 played played 360 times, 84 played menu accessed All Recordings Room Impulse Extra Stuff... Impulse selected anna-offic cellar sort-test- gift-plane grave hallway1 hallway2 house house-bath house-gara level1-room level1-room selected Gen. Play set to 10 selected selections between avatars Hi there. Wake up. You’re free! There you go. Thank you. I want you to retrace your steps. is walking backwards The family, as usual, wants to learn what happened to you between November 10th and 12th of 1997. On November 10th of 1997, you ran away from your daddy’s school building, and on the 12th, you arrived at your house. The question is: where were you on November 11th? And what were you doing there? I hope to guide you to that location, with a spell, which I will begin now: You are a girl named Carrie Mark, and you were born on November 12th, 1992. You have a mommy named Anna, a daddy named Marvin, an auntie named Jill, an uncle named Thomas, a cousin named Daniel, ...... I know what you must be thinking. Have these statements always been true? Or have I cursed you? Is there such a thing? A curse that changes your past? Stop thinking. You were kidnapped, and spent 5 months studying in an abandoned elementary school. You ran away, crying, ashamed, covering your face. You were blind. At some point, your movements stopped making sense. Bumping into walls and doors. Dodging invisible obstacles. Find the moment. When were you led astray on the road? Cut A girl went missing around here. Story goes, your daddy used to sit on a bench with a birthday cake, trying to lure her home. Instead of “missing girl” signs, he put up “birthday girl” signs, promising cake to the birthday girl? Of course, the birthday girl never came home, to his disappointment. When I learned about this absurd story, I spent a lot of time digging. Eventually, I found out what really happened to that girl. Want to know? Ask. prompt appears happened to her?” is asked comes out of the ground, slowly[ Lina Leskowitz 1968 – 1977 They didn’t see her. Cut Category:Transcripts